A Chance Meeting
by AnbuKakashi
Summary: The story about a shinigami who is thrown into Soul Society. He remembers nothing of his past and find out who this strange man Vain is.


I don't knot own bleach but that shouldn't be a problem. This is my own original character. If you like the story please R&R so I know you like it so I can continue. If you see anything wrong with it please R&R

Now enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Reunion.

It started off as a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary only a small cloud formation to the east. Alvas looked onward at the sky; it was truly a good day for some training. The tall brown-haired man was lying on the edge of a battle torn cliff, while eating a small sandwich. "Well, time to stop lally gaging and time to start the daily regiment."Alvas said in a long yawn. The sun was just starting to rise and clouds were beginning to rush in. Alvas always trained on this cliff, it was partly due to the fact that this is where Alvas first came into soul society. It wasn't long ago, but it still was far enough in his past the it was forgotten for the time being. "Such a nice day ruined by the slightest imperfection." he said as he looked at the black clouds forming around the area.

It wasn't that the rain was tough to train in, it was just that it would've been to much of a hassle if he go sick. Alvas looked around as the rain started to trickle down; he saw the large shopping district of Ruiogai and decided to spend some time there. Of course wandering through Ruogai in a shinigami clothing would surely bring out a fight, Alvas decided to go to home and change clothing. His house wasn't that far off; in fact it was located on the south side of the cliff. It was a battered and torn little cottage. It looked as if it had been there waiting for someone to fix it. "Home, sweet home." Alvas bellowed as he entered the shabby cottage. He quickly changed clothes into some more comfortable clothes and left his house as fast as he arrived there.

Alvas was looking more like his old self wearing his long brown coat, with black khakis pants. "Soothing to be in my old clothes" Alvas thought as he started running towards the shopping district. It would be a nice change of place, just acting normal for once and taking a break from training. In a sense the ran was actually a blessing on Alvas; it gave him a chance to do something other than train. First thing that Alvas did was check out the local area, mainly to see if there was anything interesting but partially to see if there were any beautiful woman around. Being anti-social Alvas wasn't much for dates in the real world; but he still liked woman. He came across a small tea shop that seemed pleasant enough.

Alvas entered the tea-shop and sat down at the nearest empty table. He waited till one of the waitresses came to serve him before speaking up.

"Hiya, mister what can I get for you today?" A cute girl about 18 asked him. She was actually pretty attractive and Alvas couldn't take his eyes off her 'Um..Assets.'

"Yes I would like uh..." Alvas paused for a sec "I actually don't know what I would want? What do you recommend?" Alvas asked seeing how he hadn't bothered to look at the menu. He was still staring at the woman as she was probably the most attractive woman he's seen in years. She wore a small hat fashioned in a bonnet style, with a short yet flavorful skirt and a proper size shirt that only read. "Tea-Shop: Your desires is our Mission." The young woman looked at him with a skeptic face and said "For you sir I would say number 3." She replied heading to the kitchen in the back.

Alvas looked around the room, as it was empty for some odd reason. A small muscular man passed out of the kitchen and walked passed Alvas. Something strange struck Alvas about the man, it was as if he had seen him somewhere before. It wasn't all too likely, mainly because he had never seen him before; but Alvas human life was a little to hazy. "Um, sir, do I know you from some where?" Alvas asked politely. The man seemed to know Alvas as he raise his muscular arms up and wrapped one of them around Alvas' head.

"Wow, I can't believe you of all people would be dead." The man said in a loud obnoxious voice. "It's been like, what 3 years now?" He shouted in the air. "Sir, I'm sorry but I don't know you, or rather I don't remember you."

The man stared at Alvas as if he was insane then stated "That right You can't remember me. Well we used to hang out in college, The names Vain Folren." The name rang in his ears for a while and came out his mouth. "Vain? Hmm...I'm sorry but I can't remember."

"It's fine, I wouldn't remember you either if I was in your position. So what are you up to now a days?" Vain inquisitorially asked. "Um... not much since I've been here I joined the academy and I'm training to become a shinigami." Alvas replied. "A shinigami? Oh I see, well I best be going soon, I shouldn't interrupt your little visit" Vain said as he left the tea-shop.

Alvas felt strange that he couldn't remember anything about his life on earth, but the feeling passed as the young waitresses returned to the room. "Mister, your order is ready." She said through the curtains. It was strange that he would need to get the 'tea' from the kitchen. Alvas walked towards the velvet curtains saying "Isn't this what waitresses are for?"

Then it hit him like a cold breeze on a winters night. It wasn't a tea shop, it wasn't a tea shop at all. It was a whore house! Alvas took up a deep gulp and looked around at the room, there was at least 5 beautiful women all around in him wearing nothing but there birthday suits. "Um..." That was all Alvas could say as the waitresses who was helping him reached out to grab him. Not giving anytime to think Alvas quickly ducked out of the way and ran out the door. In his rush he managed to plow right into another girl who was walking casually down the street.

"Owie, You big meany...huh? You, you pervert!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked as if she was 25 but she acted like a 12 year old girl. "Hey don't say that, I'm not a pervert."

She was dressed in a casual brown robe. The type that only the poorest people in Ruogai wear. Although she was dressed poorly she still was pretty cute. Alvas stood up and helped her to her feet when one of the girls from the shop came out yelling "Hey you!!"

"Oh, crap." Alvas said in a low tone voice. He grabbed the girl and girl he knocked down and started to run through the shopping district trying to escape the insane waitress.

"Let go of me!" the girl said as she shrugged Alvas' hand away. Alvas looked at the girl as she ran her fingers through her hair and saw that she was trying to find a way to escape. "Hey, I didn't mean to grab you, its just that they were gonna chase me... "because you're a pervert!" She interrupted. "Look you can go at anytime I didn't mean to grab you." Alvas said pleading his case. "What ever.." she said as she ran off down the alley way.

"What an odd woman." Alvas thought as he looked down at the floor noticing a shirt laying there in the rain. "Oh she must've dropped it." He said while bending over to look at it what it said on it. "Oh I see how it is." Alvas picked up the shirt and put it over his shoulder. He looked forward down the ally and saw nothing but streets and people. She was already gone, and Alvas didn't want to spend time looking for her. He walked out of the ally and looked at the sky. It was about mid noon and the sky was starting to clear up. "Oh well, that's enough of the city. Back to training."

Alvas walked out of Ruogai shopping district and continued back into his cottage. Redressed in his shinigami outfit he returned to the top of the cliff to train. It was surprising to see another person on the cliff let alone another shinigami. "Who are you?" Alvas asked as he approached the stranger.

"Now, now. Your memory can't be that bad can it?" The man replied while still facing the opposite way. Alvas unsheathed his zanpakuto and pointed it to the man. "Oh come now, your gonna attack your only close friend?"

"Only close friend?" Alvas thought. The man turned around and revealed himself as Vain. Alvas sheathed his sword and walked up to the man. "Oh its you? What do you want?" Alvas asked. "What I want is to help you. You see it's only right for me to help you." He said "Since its my fault" Vain said under his breathe. "What do you mean help me?" Alvas stated. Vain pulled out his Zanpakuto and stuck it in the ground. "Help you with your training of course." He said as he ran up to Alvas uppercutting him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Alvas asked while holding his guard up. "That was for your training now come on." Vain shouted. Alvas threw his sword to the ground and ran towards Vain with his fist outstretched. Vain disappeared right before the punch landed and reappeared right behind Alvas landing an elbow to the back of Alvas' head. The force of the elbow made Alvas hit the dirt hard, which only made him angrier. Alvas back flipped and twisted his body to try and land a scissor kick to Vain; but he merely dodged it and punched Alvas in the ribs. "This is pointless pick up your sword." Vain shouted in disgust at how Alvas was fighting.

"No!" Alvas shouted back at him "Not unless you use yours."

"Kid do you have a death wish?" Vain said while running up to Alvas and ended up on his right whispering to Alvas. "Pick up your sword." Vain kneed Alvas in the stomach causing him to cough up saliva and a bit of blood as well. "Damn, what the hell he's too strong" Alvas thought.

Vain gave up on trying to convince him to pick up his sword; Vain grabbed his sword from the ground and pointed it at Alvas. "Now pick it up!" He yelled. Alvas grabbed and unsheathed his sword, wondering at the same time if he would die. Vain stood on one foot holding his sword in an odd fashion. He lounged forward towards Alvas, seemingly with the intent to kill. Not having much time to react Alvas grabbed his Sword and rolled to his left. He luckily was able to get off a swipe towards Vain landing a small cut to his leg.

"Your anticipating my attacks more often now. Good" Vain said as he took his position again and re-lounged at Alvas. This time it was too fast for Alvas to dodge, and his was impaled in the shoulder by his opponents blade. "Too slow" he said as Vain pulled the blade up, cutting the tendons of his shoulder rendering his left arm useless. As blood started to spew from his arm he let out a small cry of pain, but took this time to land a counter blow on Vain slashing him upward from his stomach to the base of his neck. "Hehe...Who's too slow now?" Alvas spouted. It wasn't enough to stop Vain but it was enough to give him a fighting chance.

"Good your getting better." Vain stated as he lounged at Alvas again. This time it was different from before. The blade went straight for Alvas; but he dodged it with ease not noticing that Vain had anticipated it and landed a powerful punch to the face of Alvas. "Anticipation is your friend." Vain joyfully said. Vain Grabbed Alvas by the collar and kicked him towards a pile of boulders on the edge of the cliff. Alvas looked up at Vain and said "How the fuck is this training?" Vain grinned at Alvas then kicked him off the cliff. Not having much time to react Alvas used his right arm to stab the wall of the cliff with his sword, slowing his decent.

Alvas managed to land at the base of the cliff safely, well as safely as you can get. As he stood up, Vain came crashing down the cliff shouting an incantation. "Destructive art 41: White lightning"

"ZAP!!" A huge beam of lightning came crashing down and hit Alvas dead on, he was fried like a fish.

"Damn...Cough" Alvas feel to one knew still holding his zanpakuto in his hand. Vain came down and looked onward at Alvas battered and torn. "I expected more from you." He proclaimed. "Hehe..." Alvas swung his blade forward and impaled Vain through the heart. "Hehe...Anticipation is the key eh? Well good thing I'm a rather good tactician.

"Nicely done." Someone said in a far off tone. "I didn't expect you to go as far as killing me, but still nicely done, kid." Alvas looked around and saw him. Vain was sitting quite comfortly on top of Alvas' cottage. "You know that was rather week of you to trick me?" Alvas was confused. What had just happened to him? He looked back at the body he impaled, it was just a doll.

Alvas collapsed to the ground looking at Vain disappearing and saying "Same time tomorrow? Haha."

Alvas woke up to the sweet smell of lavender scented candles. His eyes slowly opened and he saw the young woman from before. "Huh? What are you doing here?" Alvas questioned. The woman didn't answer and was cleaning his wounds .

"Strange.." he thought "What's your name?" Alvas waited for a while but no answer. He could barely move and wasn't about to stop her. She got up and walked to the door of the Cabin and picked up her T-shirt and plainly stated. "I don't give out my names to perverts!" She then ran out the door leaving Alvas there to heal up. Alvas could only thing "I'm not a fucking pervert." As he fell asleep again.


End file.
